Asas de Anjo
by Lundeen
Summary: Tom Riddle adolescente, no auge de seus dezessete anos, se apaixonou. Mas isso não fazia parte de seus planos. [Tom & P.O.][Fic do amigo oculto proposto pela Belle Lestrange]
1. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Uma carta era tudo o que ele não queria receber. Esta carta lhe transmitiria os piores sentimentos do mundo e jamais confortaria o fato de que a perdera. Perdera-a por burrice, por ser cabeça dura, por não se conformar de ter se apaixonado. Pobre garota, morrera sem saber qual era a verdadeira face do amor de sua vida, sem saber que fora ele a principal causa de sua morte. Pobre garota.

_"Tom..._

_Se algum dia essa carta chegar às suas mãos... Você saberá o que eu senti."_

Ela poderia até ter sentido dor, porém ela não se comparava à que o dilacerava. A dor da culpa, a dor da perda que o consumia lentamente, a dor de saber que jamais a veria de novo e perceber que tudo fora por sua causa.

Queria vê-la morta, sim, havia meses, por sua insistência e sua vivacidade, coisas que Tom não suportava, mas mesmo assim o deixaram apaixonado. _A vida é estranha_, ele pensou. Mas ela não voltaria mais.

Lembrava-se do baile... Tudo começou naquele dia, ou melhor, naquela noite...

Era uma noite fria de inverno, escolhida por Slughorn para ser a noite do baile à fantasia.

Tom Riddle, do sétimo ano da Sonserina, iria para se divertir, depois de meses ociosos de estudos e planos futuros, mas não esperava lá grandes coisas do evento. Seus amigos mais próximos, conhecidos somente como Lestrange e Nott, espantaram-se ao ver que o jovem sonserino estava um tanto animado para a noite; Tom costumava odiar festas organizadas pelo velho professor de Poções.

- Riddle? - Caroline Parkinson, do quinto ano, o viu arrumado para o baile e não pôde deixar de ter com ele. - Você indo ao baile? Merlin, isso sim é que é milagre!

- Milagre é você se importar com o que eu faço agora ou deixo de fazer - Tom respondeu friamente, fazendo com que a garota corasse até o último fio de cabelo. - Agora me dê licença.

Tanto Caroline quanto Clarice, sua irmã mais velha, do sétimo ano, eram duas gralhas intragáveis. Caroline era extremamente mexeriqueira e adorava ouvir qualquer história mirabolante que lhe contassem e mais ainda: amava espalhá-las por aí. Boatos de sua autoria não faltavam. Clarice era o oposto; não costumava conversar muito com a irmã, achando-a não merecedora de sua "ilustre" companhia, e, se Caroline tinha um quê de beleza, Clarice não. Era baixinha e puxada para os lados, e em suas feições havia uma mescla de um elfo doméstico e minipufes. Tom as detestava, mas, se tivesse que dar preferência, Caroline seria a escolhida: era fofoqueira, mas tolerável.

Era um caso estranho. Na Sonserina, havia o boato de que, em algum lugar da vida de Tom, ele havia namorado Clarice, o que era totalmente mentira. A maneira mais fácil de irritar Riddle era mencionar um suposto namoro com a companheira de classe; era só ouvir rumores para sair voando pelos ares, lançado por algum feitiço. Não havia balela mais falsa.

- Tom! Você por aqui? - um jovem de cabelos desgrenhados o saudava, já na entrada do salão magicamente ampliado do baile.

- Black - respondia com pouco caso, fazendo um gesto com a mão.

- Não esperava vê-lo, achei que fosse ficar pela Sonserina estudando, ou algo do tipo.

Riddle sorriu falsamente.

- E eu ficaria, mas decidi vir hoje. Algo na perspectiva do baile me agrada. O que é eu não sei – acrescentou, antes que lhe perguntassem.

Desviando do jovem incômodo com seus dois amigos no encalço, ele se sentou em uma mesa qualquer no canto do salão, sendo um dos poucos que o fizeram.

- Vamos para a pista, Tom! - Nott berrara para poder ser ouvido.

- Não, vão vocês! - ele vociferou de volta.

- Tem certeza de que quer ficar aí?

- Absoluta.

Com os amigos já longe, observou a confusão. No centro, onde ficava a pista, havia dezenas de adolescentes dançando ao som de uma banda famosa na Rede Radiofônica Bruxa. Nos cantos do salão, mesas como as em que estava sentado, outras mesas com bebidas e comidas bruxas. Apesar de odiar música alta soando em seus ouvidos, Tom se sentiu bem.

Levantou-se em direção à mesa de bebidas. Como todas aquelas bebidas estritamente proibidas pelas leis do colégio entraram ali, ele não sabia, só poderia supor. Talvez fosse coisa daqueles Clearwater, irmãos corvinais malucos, na opinião de Tom. Pegou uma garrafa de Firewhisky. Com certeza aquela noite seria muito divertida...

Lembrava-se de ter bebido até não poder mais ter certeza do que fazia. Tudo o que avistava eram borrões e borrões, um borrão ruivo de olhos azuis em especial... E, então, estava deitado em sua cama dossel no dormitório masculino da Sonserina, abrindo os olhos e com uma dor de cabeça esmagadora. A ressaca. Foi ao banheiro para vomitar até o que não havia bebido e comido (ele supunha).

O dormitório estava vazio, o que o levava a concluir que todos os seus colegas já haviam se levantado e saído para os jardins. Era domingo, portanto não era um dia para se preocupar com horários. Foi naquele momento que Tom percebeu que havia deixado para última hora dois trabalhos, de Poções e História da Magia. Perderia sua manhã os fazendo, e aquela dor de cabeça horrível não o ajudava em nada.

O resto do dia foi tão enfadonho quanto a manhã.

Três dias depois, Maggie Smith, a detestável Monitora Chefe da Grifinória, convocou uma reunião dos Monitores na biblioteca. Todos, ou quase todos, compareceram; Tom Riddle estava entre eles. O tema era o baile de Slughorn.

- Um absurdo! Bebidas alcoólicas para alunos que nem maiores de idade são! Certo, vocês, como eu, do último ano, já são, mas havia gente do quinto e do sexto ano lá também, certo? Eu não tive a chance de ir, mas se fosse iria distribuir detenções até não poder mais!

- Você não foi convidada, não é? - uma garota morena e dentuça com o brasão da Sonserina perguntou inocentemente.

- É, Juliet, não fui. Isso não vem ao caso. Entendem o que eu quero dizer?! É por _isso _que as coisas estão do jeito que estão!

- Coisas? Que coisas? - novamente a morena interrompeu.- Ora, você sabe, a organização da escola. Eu conversei com o zelador a respeito dessa história. Vocês aí do fundo, Johnson e Becker, não pensem que eu não desconfio de vocês! - disse para os dois Monitores da Lufa-Lufa.

- O que eu fiz? - o tal Johnson indagou espantado.

- Eu entreguei uma lista enorme de suspeitos ao Sr. Phillips e estou certa de que ele gostará de analisá-las. - Olhou insistentemente para os dois amigos ao fundo.

Tom estava prestando atenção à reunião, mas ao mesmo tempo pensava em diversas outras coisas. De repente, sentiu um olhar sobre si, um olhar que queimava. Não levantou a cabeça descaradamente do pergaminho para observar quem era, entretanto, disfarçadamente, percebeu ser uma jovem ruiva do outro lado da mesa redonda em que vários Monitores estavam reunidos.

- Mas, Smith, afinal, o que você quer que nós façamos? - a ruiva, visivelmente irritada, interrompeu o monólogo da Monitora Chefe.

- Certo, vejo que vocês estão apressados e não ligam para a organização geral de Hogwarts. Eu quero que vocês façam uma investigação para descobrir "quens" conseguiram levar bebida àquele baile.

- Ótimo - a garota retribuiu. - E se não acharmos nada?

- Eu irei então distribuir detenções a _todos_ os suspeitos - respondeu, olhando para a garota ameaçadoramente.

- Isso deveria me amedrontar?

- Por que não, Durigan?

- Eu não fiz nada para meu nome ir parar naquela lista - ela respondeu.

Tom sorriu. Percebeu que a ruiva se controlava para não dizer poucas e boas verdades à Monitora Chefe. Durigan... Este sobrenome não lhe era desconhecido; talvez já a tivesse visto pelos corredores ou dividissem aulas. A garota tinha algumas sardas nas bochechas, lábios vermelhos - por alguma maquiagem ou não -, nariz pequeno e delicado, olhos azuis e uma expressão de desafio no rosto. _Gostei dela_, ele pensou sem notar.

- Espero ter sido entendida - Smith deu sua palavra final e, com uma falsa honra, saiu da biblioteca rapidamente.

Os outros Monitores logo começaram a xingar Maggie. "Sei muito bem por que ela quer que a gente faça isso", "Garota idiota", "Ela vai ver quem ela vai incriminar!". Tom, que mais nada tinha a fazer na biblioteca e permanecia calado, logo saiu dali, novamente sentindo o olhar de Durigan a persegui-lo.

Aquela garota começar a olhá-lo de um dia para o outro não fazia nenhum sentido para Riddle... Se pensasse de modo egocêntrico, poderia dizer que ela estava apaixonada, mas era muito improvável. Não se lembrava de ter falado alguma vez com a garota, definitivamente.

- Avery - chamou o colega, no salão principal, mais tarde. Ele perguntou o que Tom queria. - Você sabe quem é aquela garota? - Apontou discretamente para a mesa da Corvinal. - Ei, não olhe desse jeito, idiota! Seja discreto. O sobrenome dela é Durigan.O moreno olhou para Riddle maliciosamente.

- Como você não sabe quem é ela, cara? Esperava mais da sua memória!

- O que você quer dizer com isso? - Riddle retrucou enervado.

- Achei que aquela noite no baile...

- O que teve o baile?!Tom estava impaciente, quase sacando sua varinha. Avery notou e se apressou a dizer:

- Então você não lembra que ficou se agarrando com a mina no baile do Slug?

Ele não respondeu. De repente, _flashes_ confusos vieram à sua mente. E tinha a ver com cabelos ruivos, sardas e belos olhos azuis. _Eu beijei aquela garota?_ Era algo estranho. Primeiramente, Tom não costumava ir a bailes ou festinhas do professor de Poções. Segundo, se ele ia, mantinha-se no seu canto. Terceiro, por que ele havia chegado perto da mesa de bebidas? Deu no que deu: embebedou-se, beijou a Corvinal, ela se iludiu e deveria estar pensando que, no mínimo, Tom iria procurá-la.

- Eu estava bêbado - disse para Avery de repente.

Bêbado, bêbado... A palavra reverberou em sua cabeça. E o olhar da ruiva mais uma vez queimou em sua nuca.

O dia seguinte foi desinteressante. Como sempre, assistiu aos três tempos de Poções fazendo dupla com Taurus Greyback, um dos mais inteligentes do ano, teve mais duas aulas de Transfiguração com Dumbledore e, por fim, um tempo de História da Magia. Teria a tarde livre para aproveitar como quisesse. E iria ler.

- Você é maluco, Riddle! - Rosier, um garoto alto, de pele morena e cabelos castanhos exclamou, tomando das mãos do colega o grosso livro de Magia Negra. - Vamos aproveitar a tarde lá fora, hoje tá quente!

Tom revirou os olhos.

- _Muito obrigado_, esta foi, sem dúvida, uma proposta tentadora, mas prefiro ficar aqui, lendo este interessante exemplar de como arrancar o olho de quem me _incomoda_ - mirou-o sarcasticamente - com somente duas palavras. _Sancio_...

Rosier se levantou rapidamente, olhando-o espantado. Tom gargalhou até não poder mais.

- Idiota! Imbecil! Você me assustou de verdade, cara!

- Isso é para você parar de me encher o saco e sair logo daqui.

- Vem comigo, você não vai se arrepender! - insistiu. - A gente ainda pode assustar as garotinhas do terceiro ano... Pensa bem, isso sim é que é diversão pra essa quinta-feira!

- Vou recusar mais uma vez. E é melhor você me deixar em paz antes que eu procure uma aqui para a cabeça ser cortada do corpo com um só olhar - ameaçou.

- Você não me assusta mais, Tom! Duvido que tenha isso aí nesse livro... - disse, um pouco inseguro de suas palavras. Pegou o exemplar e examinou as páginas. - Tá vendo? Só tralha aqui... Mortos-vivos, Horx... hortz...

- _Horcruxes_, seu cego - corrigiu rudemente o companheiro.

- Vai lá!

- Por que você quer tanto que eu vá com você? - perguntou desconfiado.

- Ora, porque você tá sempre enclausurado aqui, cara, e isso faz mal.

- Eu estou com cara de doente, Rosier?

- Não. Por quê?

- Fim de história - falou decisivo. - Agora vai logo, antes que eu de fato procure um feitiço pra resolver o seu problema.

Derrotado, Rosier finalmente o deixou a sós com seu pensamento. _Vejamos... Horcruxes_, Tom pensou. _Fragmento de alma. Só?_ Folheou as outras páginas. Nada. Não era possível, esse já era o quinto livro da Seção Reservada que pegava, um dos melhores, e nada de achar o que eram de fato os horcruxes.

- Tom - uma voz conhecida chegou a seus ouvidos. Clarice Parkinson. - O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Cozinhando - ele respondeu ironicamente. - Lendo, não está vendo? O que você quer, diabos?

- Calma! Sei do que você precisa para relaxar...

- Espero que não esteja se referindo a si mesma, Parkinson - disse, e a garota corou intensamente. - Olha só, eu não estou a fim de muita conversa, então me diga logo por que você me procurou, certo?

Isso pareceu ser suficiente para a colega de turma. Disse-lhe que o Professor Slughorn lhe informara que gostaria que, à noite, Tom e seus amigos fossem à sua sala. _Ah, as reuniões costumeiras. _Os outros já estavam avisados. Uniria o útil ao agradável e perguntaria a Slughorn o verdadeiro significado das horcruxes.

* * *

(_**N/A**: A cena a seguir foi retirada do livro Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe, e todos os créditos são da J.K. e do resto. Fiz algumas alterações necessárias, nada demais._)

Mais tarde, Tom se via ao lado de Slughorn.

- Senhor, é verdade que a professora Merrythought está se aposentando? - perguntou Riddle, referindo-se à odiosa professora de Astronomia.

- Tom, Tom, se eu soubesse não poderia lhe dizer - respondeu Slughorn, sacudindo um dedo açucarado para Riddle, num gesto de censura. - Confesso que gostaria de saber onde você obtém suas informações, rapaz; sabe mais do que metade dos professores.

Riddle sorriu; os outros garotos riram e lhe lançaram olhares de admiração.

- Com a sua fantástica habilidade para saber o que não deve e a sua cuidadosa bajulação das pessoas certas... aliás, obrigado pelo abacaxi, você acertou, é o meu preferido.

Vários meninos tornaram a rir.

- ... estou seguro de que chegará a Ministro da Magia em vinte anos. Quinze, se continuar a me mandar abacaxis. Tenho _excelentes_ contatos no Ministério.

Tom Riddle apenas sorriu enquanto os colegas davam gostosas risadas. Riddle não era de modo algum o mais velho do grupo, mas todos os garotos pareciam considerá-lo seu líder.

- Não sei se a política me conviria, senhor - respondeu ele quando cessaram as risadinhas. - Primeiro porque não pertenço às famílias bem-nascidas.

Uns dois garotos trocaram sorrisos debochados.

- Tolice - replicou Slughorn energicamente -, não poderia ser mais evidente que você descende de boa família bruxa, com as habilidades que tem. Não, você irá longe, Tom, até hoje jamais me enganei a respeito de um aluno.

O pequeno relógio de ouro sobre a escrivaninha de Slughorn bateu onze horas às suas costas, e ele se virou.

- Céus, já é tão tarde assim? - exclamou o professor. - É melhor irem andando, rapazes, ou todos ficaremos encrencados. Lestrange, quero o seu trabalho até amanhã ou receberá uma detenção. O mesmo se aplica a você, Avery.

Um a um, os garotos saíram da sala. Riddle continuou parado ali.

- Ande logo, Tom, você não quer se apanhado fora da cama depois da hora, ainda mais sendo monitor...

- Senhor, eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa...

- Então pergunte, meu rapaz, pergunte...

- Senhor, estive imaginando o que o senhor saberia sobre... sobre Horcruxes.

- Um trabalho para a Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, eh?

- Não exatamente, senhor. Encontrei o termo em um livro, e não o entendi muito bem.

- Não... bem... você estaria num apuro para encontrar em Hogwarts um livro com detalhes sobre Horcruxes, Tom. É feitiço das Trevas, realmente das Trevas.

- Mas obviamente o senhor conhece bem todos eles, não? Quero dizer, um bruxo como o senhor... me desculpe, quero dizer, se o senhor não puder me falar, obviamente... achei que, se alguém pudesse, seria o senhor... então pensei em perguntar... - disse com esperteza.

- Bem - falou Slughorn sem olhar para Riddle, mas brincando com a fita da caixa de abacaxis cristalizados -, bem, é claro que não pode haver mal algum em lhe dar uma idéia geral. Só para você entender o termo. Horcrux é a palavra usada para um objeto em que a pessoa ocultou parte da própria alma.

- Mas não entendo muito bem como se faz isso, senhor - controlou-se, apesar da excitação que sentia.

- Bem, a pessoa divide a alma, entende - explicou Slughorn -, e esconde uma metade dela em um objeto externo ao corpo. Então, mesmo que seu corpo seja atacado ou destruído, a pessoa não poderá morrer, porque parte da sua alma continuará presa à terra, intacta. Mas, naturalmente, a existência sob tal forma poucas pessoas iriam querer, Tom, muito poucas. A morte seria preferível.

- E como é que se divide a alma?

- Bem - respondeu o professor, constrangido -, você precisa compreender que a alma deve permanecer intocada e una. A divisão é seu ato de violação, é contra a natureza.

- Mas como é que se faz?

- Por meio de uma ação maligna: a suprema maldade. Matando alguém. Matar rompe a alma. O bruxo que desejasse criar uma Horcrux usaria essa ruptura em seu proveito: encerraria a parte que se rompeu...

- Encerraria? Mas como...?

- Há um feitiço, não me pergunte, eu não conheço! - exclamou Slughorn, sacudindo a cabeça como um velho elefante importunado por mosquitos. - Tenho cara de quem já experimentou isso... tenho cara de homicida?

- Não, senhor, naturalmente que não - apressou-se a dizer Tom. - Desculpe... não pretendi ofendê-lo...

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, não me ofendi - disse o professor bruscamente. - É natural sentir alguma curiosidade por essas coisas... bruxos de certo calibre sempre se sentiram atraídos por este aspecto da magia...

- Sim, senhor. Mas o que não entendo... só por curiosidade... quero dizer, será que uma Horcrux serve para alguma coisa? Pode-se dividir a alma apenas uma vez? Não seria melhor, fortaleceria bem mais a pessoa, se ela dividisse a alma em várias partes? Quero dizer, por exemplo, sete não é o número mágico mais poderoso, será que...?

- Pelas barbas de Merlin, Tom! - ganiu Slughorn. - Sete! Já não é bastante ruim pensar em matar uma pessoa? E em todo o caso... é bastante ruim romper a alma uma vez... mas rompê-la em sete partes...

O professor fitava Tom como se tivesse se arrependido de ter entrado na conversa, olhava-o como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- É claro - murmurou -, isto é uma hipótese, o que estamos discutindo, não é mesmo? Uma questão acadêmica...

- É claro que sim, senhor - concordou o garoto imediatamente.

- Ainda assim, Tom... não repita para ninguém o que eu lhe disse... ou seja, o que discutimos. As pessoas não gostariam de pensar que estivemos conversando sobre Horcruxes. É um assunto proibido em Hogwarts, sabe... Dumbledore é particularmente rigoroso nisso...

- Não direi uma palavra, senhor - prometeu Riddle se retirando.

Nos corredores, em direção à Sonserina, Tom sorriu, gargalhou, espantando alguns quadros do corredor, de felicidade. Havia descoberto. Agora era só pôr em prática.

Foi dormir com a excitação crescente explodindo no peito.

* * *

_Deixem reviews, caramba!_


	2. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

Tom já havia matado uma vez. Não era nenhuma novidade para ele "corromper a alma", como Slughorn havia dito. Agora que sua alma já estava corrompida mesmo, buscaria o feitiço certo para conseguir criar uma Horcrux. Uma não, sete. Se tudo desse certo, até o fim do ano de 1945 já teria repartido sua alma o suficiente para isso.

Naquela quinta-feira, nos jardins, sob um salgueiro, registrava as memórias em seu diário. Era enfeitiçado para que as palavras desaparecerem assim que escritas, mas elas sempre estariam ali. Sua mente estava cheia de coisas, principalmente na época do ano em que estava, perto dos N.I.E.M.s. Os professores não davam descanso no quesito de trabalhos; no mínimo um por dia.

Sentiu aquele olhar insistente novamente pousado em si. Que garota teimosa! Fingiu não perceber. Arrumou seu material espalhado pelo chão e se levantou, entrando no castelo. Ele soube que Durigan o seguiu. Sorriu maquiavelicamente. Fez um feitiço para que o ambiente escurecesse repentinamente; a ruiva se assustou, e Tom notou que ela procurava uma maneira de achar a luz.

- Procurando por alguém? - murmurou, assustando-a. Fez o corredor se iluminar novamente.

- Meu... Merlin... você me assustou!

- Ninguém mandou você me seguir - retrucou friamente. - Olha, Durigan...

- Sim?

- Eu não sou o que você deve estar pensando que sou.

- Não? Então não estou falando com Tom Riddle? Quem é você, estranho? - ela zombou.

- Não é isso, garota. - O moreno revirou os olhos. - Você talvez se decepcione se me conhecer melhor. Corvinais são bonzinhos, não são?

- Não. Corvinais são espertos, e eu estou disposta a tentar.

Aquela garota estava lhe dando mais trabalho do que imaginara. Tom bufou, impacientemente, pensando no que poderia fazer. Diria que sim e alimentaria mais as esperanças da menina? Diria que não e acabaria com isso de uma vez? Parecia difícil de decidir. Os olhos totalmente azuis da ruiva estavam pousados nos olhos sombrios de Riddle, e isso o arrepiou. Talvez fosse um sinal. Quem sabe.

- Duvido. Você não me conhece.

- Mas quero saber! - a ruiva insistiu com uma voz aguda. - Por que você não me deixa tentar? Só eu que vou perder, não é mesmo?

- Tem razão - ele falou, sorrindo friamente.

Os dois ficaram se encarando, num silêncio mórbido. A ruiva se virou, pronta para ir embora. _Por que ela está me dando as costas? _Tom enervou-se e a puxou de volta, num ato impensado, e acabaram por se beijar... mais uma vez. Há coisas que nada nem ninguém pode explicar; o por quê de ele ter tomado iniciativa era uma delas.

Quando as coisas estavam animadas demais, a garota teve a prudência de parar.

- Minha próxima aula é Poções - disse.

- Ah - Tom suspirou -, e a minha é Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- Acho que... bem, tenho que ir. - Consultou o relógio. - Faltam quinze minutos. Eh... Tchau.

Ela já estava quase sumindo, quando Tom se lembrou de uma pergunta importante:

- Ei! Qual é o seu primeiro nome?

A garota se virou, sorrindo imensamente.

- Fiona!

Riddle sorriu ao vê-la sumir no corredor.

* * *

- Ih, pelo visto você se acertou mesmo com a garota do baile, né, Riddle?

Tom revirou os olhos; Rosier estava sendo irritante naquele dia. Já fazia uma semana desde que começara a sair com Fiona, e seus companheiros já sabiam. Avery e Lestrange foram os menos conformados.

- Como é? Uma sangue-ruim, Riddle? - perguntara Lestrange.

- Como se eu não fosse um sangue-ruim...

- Nem vem, Tom - Avery interferiu. - Eu te vi no baile com ela, mas achei que você estivesse bêbado.

- E _estava_.

- Então tá bêbado até agora! - Rosier brincou, arrancando risos de todos, menos de Tom.

- Se vocês parassem de interferir no que eu faço ou deixo de fazer quanto a isso, eu agradeceria muito. Além do mais, vocês acham o quê? Que eu gosto dela? - Todos ficaram calados, o olhando espantados. - Não mesmo. Com licença.

E ali, no salão principal, enquanto todos almoçavam tranqüilos e felizes, Rosier perturbava o companheiro, mas mais relutante a cada olhar irritado que o outro lhe lançava.

- Eu vou dizer mais uma vez que não gosto dela. Espero que você esteja ouvindo bem. Eu não gosto dela!

- Então por que você tá saindo com ela, cara? Você sabe como as garotas são com isso...

- Porque eu quero, não tem explicação. Ponto-final - disse curto e grosso. Olhou para a mesa da Corvinal, e Fiona lhe sorriu.

A aula a seguir foi terrível. Transfiguração, com a Corvinal. Parkinson o ficou fitando a aula inteira, como se Tom fosse a criatura mais interessante do mundo, e, no fim da aula, se dirigiu a ele:

- Você não vai acreditar o que eu ouvi Nott dizer, Tom! - ela exclamou com sua voz aguda, sorrindo falsamente. – Que você estava saindo com uma garota ruiva e sardenta? Ah, essa foi a piada mais engraçada do século! - Gargalhou histericamente.

- Pare com isso, Parkinson, já é difícil ficar do seu lado, agora com essas risadas ensurdecedoras fica pior ainda... - murmurou irritado.

- Como assim?

- Ah, você me entendeu. Me dá licença - pediu e saiu de perto da garota antes de mais alguma palavra.

Algumas semanas se passaram, os N.I.E.M.s estavam a cada dia mais próximos, mas Tom não se preocupava muito. Tinha tudo de que precisava para ficar com "Ótimo" em todas as matérias. Mas Fiona não. Portanto, algumas vezes os dois ficavam estudando na biblioteca por horas a fio.

Tom não gostava de admitir, mas estava desenvolvendo um sentimento puro demais pela garota. Sabia que em breve esse namorico deveria terminar, já que tinha coisas mais sérias a fazer e não poderia "tirar férias" de seus planos de repente, entretanto não gostava da idéia de vê-la longe de si. Por vezes sonhava com ela, e, estranhamente, Fiona sempre aparecia como se estivesse em uma outra dimensão, como um fantasma.

Isso era ridículo. Não sabia por que ainda estava namorando Durigan. Iria terminar tudo de uma vez naquela sexta-feira.

- Ei, Fiona, preciso falar com você - disse. Ela estava na biblioteca, fazendo um relatório de DCAT.

- Diga - a ruiva respondeu sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

- Eu quero terminar o namoro.

Ela engasgou. Tom a ajudou, sentindo um aperto no coração (não era para ter um coração de pedra?). Riddle havia sido tão direto que era visível que a ruiva não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer.

- O... o quê?

- Terminar o namoro, isso que você ouviu. Está com algum problema de audição? Conheço uma...

- Espera aí, Tom. Quer dizer que você vem e, do nada, me diz que acabou? - exclamou. - Você tem essa cara de pau? Não acha que tenho sentimentos, não?

- Tem, mas e daí? - falou, tentando soar o mais impassível possível.

- Como assim "e daí?"? Tem um motivo em especial para você estar fazendo isso comigo?

Ele suspirou.

- É claro que tem. Eu me cansei, simplesmente. Foi, já foi, e agora chega. Eu tenho mais coisas importantes a fazer, e esse namoro tomou parte do meu tempo. - Pôr a questão do tempo reduzido em primeiro lugar parecia amenizar a situação. - Além do mais, você não gosta de mim de verdade, gosta?

A ruiva estava quase chorando, e Tom gostaria de não ter iniciado aquela conversa.

- Não gostar de você? Ah, agora você diz que eu não gosto de você! Idiota, imbecil, trasgo, nojento, mentiroso! - xingou de uma vez só. - Não gostar de você! Eu amo você!

Riddle ficou especado no lugar, sem palavras, e Fiona, deixando seu material em cima da mesa onde estava sentada, saiu da biblioteca aos prantos. _Idiota, imbecil, trasgo, nojento, mentiroso, sangue-ruim ordinário_, pensou. Estava se achando um completo idiota.

Juntou o material dela e o guardou na mochila velha da garota. Entregaria a Fiona no dia seguinte... O relatório ainda estava incompleto. E se terminasse por ela...? _Ela não vai entender isso como uma forma de me desculpar?_ O que custava? Pegou a pena e escreveu no pergaminho, observando pela segunda vez que as letras eram parecidas.

Ela não estava disposta a olhá-lo naquele sábado chuvoso. Até mesmo o rosto cheio de espinhas de uma colega de sala parecia mais interessante que fitar Riddle. Lia-se em seus olhos azuis a tristeza e a inconformação pelo acontecido.

- Você está estranhamente calado - Nott observou. - Ah, você errou essa questão, a resposta é a terceira opção - disse triunfante, consertando o trabalho de História da Magia do outro.

- Hmm...

- O que houve? Tem algo a ver com a cenourinha? - perguntou ironicamente.

- Teve - Tom suspirou -, teve. Nós brigamos.

- Agora me fale uma novidade! - Riddle o olhou confuso. - Ah, para você estar assim, só mesmo brigando com a cenourinha.

- Mas não faz sentido... Eu não gostava dela!

- Mas gostou, não é, não? Vamos lá, Riddle, isso não faz mal de vez em quando... Contanto que não seja sempre - acrescentou. - O que ela fez?

- O que _ela_ fez? O que eu fiz, você quis dizer. Só três palavras: fim, namoro, briga.

- Você quis terminar, e ela ficou p... possessa?

- É...

Nott percebeu que não adiantaria falar muita coisa: a cabeça do amigo estava no mundo da lua. Ou no mundo de Fiona.

Tom suspirou aborrecido. Iria falar com ela e se desculpar. Era uma atitude idiota, mas se assim se sentisse melhor... Odiava a sensação de culpa, que poucas vezes havia experimentado.

* * *

Infelizmente, para Tom, Fiona aceitou suas desculpas e ainda lhe sorriu compreensiva. Mas, depois daquilo, a garota se tornou fria e o tratava com descaso.

- Duas semanas para os N.I.E.M.s - Tom comentou casualmente.

- É.

- O que houve? - ele perguntou. A ruiva sacudiu os ombros. - Acho que são os exames se aproximando mesmo...

- Não é nada.

- Não? Você era mais animada antigamente.

- Oh, não sabia que você se importava com meus sentimentos - ironizou, pondo a mão dramaticamente sobre o peito.

- Ainda esse negócio de não me importar com seus sentimentos? Eu me importo, senão não teria lhe pedido desculpas, não é, Fiona?

- Talvez seja. Olha só, não finja que eu não sei, certo? Porque eu descobri quem você é. Me arrisquei e veja só, me dei mal.

- Ah, é isso - disse laconicamente. - Eu disse que você não iria gostar...

Não sabia por quê, mas brigar com ela incomodava demais. Era algo com que não estava acostumado a lidar, e Tom odiava esta nova sensação.

- Poupe-me.

Ele já sabia o que fazer.

- Certo, então vou lhe dizer a verdade. Eu pretendo ser grande, poderoso. Vou exterminar essa raça idiota de trouxas, que nada fazem de bom ao mundo. - Ele riu, e Fiona arregalou os olhos. - Eu _matei _meu pai e meus "queridos" avós paternos...

- O quê?

- Trouxas idiotas. Não sei onde minha mãe estava com a cabeça para ficar com aquele homem...

- Tom... Você é desequilibrado - ela sussurrou espantada.

- Não, não sou. E você pode vir para o meu lado quando eu alcançar o poder total. O que acha disso?

- Você é maluco.

- Como a _Lady das Trevas_; não é magnífico? - murmurou com uma voz maníaca. - É uma chance única, e olhe que tenho amigos que morreriam para que eu lhes oferecesse isso...

- Insano.

Ele gargalhou.

- Então, você aceita?

- Não! - vociferou Fiona.

Riddle percebeu que a garota estava espantada demais e que continuaria em silêncio. Sua tática não havia funcionado. Por que ela não ia embora de uma vez? Isso com certeza melhoraria muito a situação. Entretanto, ele não conseguia se sentir bem dizendo tais perversidades a ela...

- Esqueça tudo o que eu falei - pediu repentinamente. - Falei bobagens.

- Que bom que você sabe - Fiona retrucou, seca. - Mas por alguns instantes eu cheguei a acreditar.

Ele riu.

- Você me desculpa? Esses N.I.E.M.s estão me deixando louco...

- Sim. Mas espero que a palavra "desculpa" não se torne freqüente no seu vocabulário - acrescentou, sorrindo. Ele a abraçou, pensando no que faria dali em diante.


	3. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Tom - ou _Voldemort_? - jamais havia experimentado uma sensação como aquela. Sentia que sua alma de fato se dividia e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se mais poderoso. Nem o céu era o limite. Sua primeira Horcrux, o seu diário, estava criada. E nem fora tão complicado: algumas palavras bem-escolhidas, depois de muitas pesquisas, o ambiente perfeito e o objeto necessário. _Voilà_!

Os exames finais haviam começado dois dias antes, e Riddle estava confiante. Já fizera os testes escritos e práticos de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração e não poderia estar mais confiante com o resultado. No dia anterior, à noite, uma idéia interessante lhe veio à mente: tornar-se professor de DCAT quando terminasse a escola. Isso ocuparia sua mente enquanto planejava um futuro brilhante. Seria fácil arranjar a vaga em DCAT, já que a Professora Merrythought havia se aposentado sendo substituída temporariamente por um professor corpulento, o Sr. Higgs.

Prestaria mais alguns exames e, então, iria ao baile de formatura... Tudo daria certo, e nesse baile retomaria a idéia de Fiona ser sua companheira nas Artes das Trevas; se ela não aceitasse... Sempre haveria um plano B.

Tom olhou para o diário. Este era somente o primeiro passo para a imortalidade.

O dia do baile havia chegado. A sala comunal da Sonserina estava agitada, e Riddle tinha a certeza de que todos os alunos de sétimo ano, sem exceção, talvez a não ser a dele próprio, estavam empolgados para a formatura. Seus companheiros não paravam de tagarelar a respeito do futuro e cobravam planos de Tom.

- E então, Voldemort, qual será seu primeiro passo? - Black perguntou.

- Tornar meu nome temido.

- Tom Riddle?

- Não, idiota, Voldemort.

- Mas esse não é o seu nome - o outro disse desentendido.

- Para mim é.

Rosier interrompeu a conversa para falar da garota que o acompanharia no baile, distraindo a atenção de quase todos. Tom decidiu que já iria para o salão principal, onde seria o baile, e lá encontraria Fiona.

- Não vai esperar por nós? - Nott indagou.

- Encontrarei vocês lá - disse brevemente, saindo da sala comunal.

Espantou-se quando chegou no salão principal, que já estava bastante cheio de alunos e pais que vieram para assistir à formatura dos filhos. O salão estava ricamente decorado, enfeitiçado para parecer que estivesse nevando, contrariando o calor que fazia naquela noite.

Fiona o esperava, lindamente vestida, a um canto.

- Tom! - ela exclamou, abraçando-o. - Hoje vamos dançar muito! Minha última dança em Hogwarts, nem acredito que estou indo embora depois desses anos todos! Me acostumei com o ambiente daqui... Já fazia parte da minha vida. Mas tudo que é bom acaba, não é mesmo? E... Tom, você está pálido - a garota observou. - E com umas olheiras terríveis.

- Eu acho que não dormi bem - o moreno inventou. - É, realmente, Hogwarts marcou a vida de muita gente.

- Sem dúvida! - a ruiva exclamou, parecendo esquecer a preocupação repentina com o namorado ao ouvir a música começar a tocar. - _Os Bruxões_, eu não acredito! Minha banda preferida em toda a RRB! Vamos dançar, Tom?

Ele concordou sem mais opções, e os dois partiram para a pista de dança, já cheia. Viu os amigos chegarem no salão principal com seus respectivos pares e sorriu brevemente para eles. Rosier riu malicioso, provavelmente deveria ter soltado alguma piada sobre ele e Fiona.

- Fiona... eu estive pensando... - disse, sentindo a respiração dela em seu pescoço, naquela dança incrivelmente lenta e romântica.

- Sim?

- Eu estive pensando... Você gostaria de ser minha _Lady_ das Trevas?

A ruiva levantou a cabeça e o olhou, espantada.

- De novo com isso, Tom?

- Desculpe, mas esta idéia não saiu da minha cabeça desde aquele dia. É precipitado, mas pode dar certo.

- Você está falando de casamento? - perguntou incrédula.

- Não. - Tom revirou os olhos. - O que eu disse naquele dia não era mentira, Fiona, se bem que a verdade não é tão dramática daquele jeito, entende?

- Eu não acredito!

Ela se soltou do abraço e saiu andando para fora do salão.

- Fiona! - ele berrou. O som estava muito alto, então mal foi ouvido. - Fiona! Não corra!

Estava no jardim e tinha certeza de que a ruiva deveria estar perto do Lago. Aproximou-se; apesar da escuridão, enxergou a silhueta da namorada.

- Seu idiota! Você é mesmo um idiota! - ela disse. - O que você acha que vai ganhar exterminando os trouxas da face da Terra?

- Eu? A purificação do sangue bruxo. Pense bem, o que eles fazem de tão importante para o mundo?

A garota não respondeu.

- Está vendo? - Tom disse triunfante. - Nada! Você mesmo admite isto com o seu silêncio. Vamos lá, você há de concordar comigo que...

- Chega, Tom. Você não vai fazer nada disso. Eu não vou deixar. Só por cima do meu cadáver - adicionou.

- Por cima do seu cadáver? Isso não é difícil. - Riddle riu. - Fiona, não faça isso...

A ruiva havia se levantado e puxado a varinha sabe-se lá de onde. Apontava-a firmemente na direção do namorado. Ele não oscilou uma vez sequer. Revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Fiona, pare com isso. Você só vai sair perdendo.

- Vamos, seu sangue-ruim idiota! - ela vociferou descontrolada. - Faça o que você quer! Eu sei que você quer me matar faz tempo!

- Co-como? - espantou-se Tom. - Você só poderia saber se...

- Lesse o seu diário?

- Como você ousou?!

Foi a vez da garota revirar os olhos. Ela não respondeu. Tom pôs a varinha de volta ao bolso e chegou perto da ruiva.

- Por que você fez isso, Fiona? Como você conseguiu o meu diário?

- Conseguindo - respondeu, sonsa.

- Sua... sua idiota! - bradou, pegando novamente a varinha e mirando-a diretamente no rosto da ruiva. - Se eu quis te matar? Quis... E _vou_ te matar!

- Então por que não mata, seu covarde?

_Corvarde... covarde... covarde..._ A palavra reverberou na mente de Tom. Nunca ninguém o chamara de covarde antes. Ele talvez fosse um grande covarde. Mas, no fim, quem sobreviveria para dizer isso?

- Covarde demais para me matar, para admitir seus sentimentos por mim! - ela continuou. - Eu pensei que você fosse perceber o que é certo, Tom! Mas percebi que você é um covarde que só vai se deteriorar por causa disso! Vai morrer cedo e não vai nem saber por quê!

- Eu _não_ vou morrer cedo, ouviu bem? - o moreno gritou. - Eu vou me tornar imortal! Indestrutível!

- Você sabe onde está a Pedra Filosofal, é, meu caro? Acorda! Ninguém é imortal!

- Está enganada!

Ela riu, e Tom aumentou o aperto da varinha no pescoço alvo da ruiva.

- Como eu pude gostar de você? - perguntou enojado.

- Como você pôde não admitir? - ela retrucou. - Covarde.

- Você está me irritando, Fiona! _Avada_...

Interrompeu-se. Fechou os olhos e contou até dez.

- Vamos, continue! Seu cov...

- _Avada Kedavra_!

Voldemort fechou os olhos para não ver o corpo sem vida dela. Se tivesse sentimentos, choraria. Mas percebeu que eles haviam ido embora junto com o último suspiro de Fiona.

* * *

_"__Se você ler isso, entenda que eu te amo. Provavelmente você só vai perceber que escrevi aqui daqui a muito tempo, mas tudo bem._

_Hesitei com a sua proposta de 'Lady das Trevas'. Mas sabe que não é uma má idéia? É claro, boa parte do plano é ruim, porém sempre podemos melhorá-lo, não é mesmo? _

_Eu não aceitei__ a princípio__ a idéia de namorar um sonserino, e com essa história nova, bem... tudo ficou mais confuso. O resto eu lhe explicarei, é só você me procurar... Isso é, se você não concretizar seu plano de me matar. Desculpe a invasão de privacidade, Tom, foi preciso._

_Eu te amo...__"_

Não iria chorar e sim ignorar o aperto em seu coração, ou seu nome não era Voldemort.

O corpo de Fiona foi achado alguns dias depois, na beira do lago, e seus pais sentiram o baque e o arrependimento por não terem comparecido ao baile de formatura da filha mais velha.

Voldemort talvez devesse se culpar eternamente por ter a matado. Contudo, não tinha tempo para pensar nisso, não naquele momento. Pegou seu saco de Pó de Flu, entrou na lareira e anunciou "Hogwarts" em alto e bom som. Iria tentar conseguir o cargo de professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas.


End file.
